


Not as Perfect (Fitz x Dex oneshot)

by DepressedAlpaka



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Detz - Freeform, Everglen, Flashback, Fluff, Havenfield, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Rimeshire, Smut, keeper of the lost cities - Freeform, kotlc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedAlpaka/pseuds/DepressedAlpaka
Summary: SPOILERS FLASHBACKFitz is depressed and anxious after he is told Alvar is going to be staying at Everglen, after the trial he goes to Dex's house to hang out and it progresses.





	Not as Perfect (Fitz x Dex oneshot)

Fitz was visiting Sophie after a long day, Alvar’s trial was coming up and he couldn’t stand it. He knows his brothers memory is gone but he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if the eldest Vacker child got anything less than prison for life. Even thinking this, made him feel like he was a terrible person, he was pacing across the long haired carpet in Sophie’s room at Havenfield, so lost in his own thoughts he couldn’t hear Sophie trying to pull him out of them.  
“Fitz, come on it can’t be that bad his trial isn’t for another couple of days and he was part of the Neverseen, they won’t be easy on him.”  
“Right, right, you’re probably right, I just can’t seem to get him out of my head I need something to distract me.”  
Right then, he saw something sparkle in the corner of his eye, flying around the room was a yellow ball of fluff who had escaped from his cage and was B-lining straight for Fitz’s face. Of course he was startled, he didn’t know if anyone was noticing but he was putting more effort into his physical appearance so people wouldn’t notice how he was falling apart inside. Quickly, Fitz was able to dodge out of the way and Iggy almost hit the wall until Sophie caught him.  
“Wouldn’t want him to mess up your per-- I mean face,” a slight pink tint graced her cheekbones, “Just your appearance in general right because it seems like you might be going somewhere later, because you put more effort in. Not that you don’t normally put effort into your outfit, you always look great, I mean… sorry.” During that entire rant her blush became five shades darker and she pulled out three eyelashes.  
‘Of course Sophie noticed, Sophie always notices, so why wouldn’t she notice my appearance change,” Fitz thought internally. He was starting to notice how she didn’t act this way with anyone else except maybe Keefe and Fitz realized a while ago she had a crush on him. It was difficult, Fitz has always tried to not stand out much in his dating life, another reason he is best friends with Keefe, he flirts with all the girls so Fitz doesn’t have to. A couple times he has tried to flirt back and seem like he is interested, but they are mostly great girls, especially Sophie so he doesn’t want to lead them on. However he always swung the other way, his parents nor anyone else has ever even explored the idea of him swinging the other way, all those crush cuffs in his locker every year and not one of them from a guy. Being gay was usually frowned upon in the Lost Cities, no people of the opposite gender were ever put on matchmaking lists as it was said to be untraditional but more and more were surfacing, even one of his cousins came out as a lesbian last year, and he wished he had the guts. He tried so hard but his denied it for so long that he stopped only after his first crush, in his third year at foxfire when all the first years arrived his eyes were drawn to a bubbly brunette with way too much energy, Jensi Babblos. Since then Jensi has been found to be declaredly straight and with no little amount of disappointment he got over it like you do with anything in this life. He just needed something to take his mind off everything, but so far Sophie wasn’t helping much. “Dex come over recently?”  
“Yeah, actually just a couple days ago said he wanted to get something off his chest and decided to dye Iggy while he was here. The only bad thing is that now my room is covered in glitter because Iggy is shedding, but it was very thoughtful and endearing.”  
“Weren’t you guys in a bit of a fall out recently, what was that about?”  
“Oh, that,” her cheeks went cherry again, “I had to shut down a crush he had on me because I like someone else, but were totally fine now and he likes someone else.”  
“Dex is rather thoughtful,” Sophie saw Fitz’s eyes cloud over again and decided they needed to get their minds off of life.  
“We should bake.”  
“What, why?”  
“Because you came over here to get your mind off things and I want sweets.”  
“Fair enough.” The day ended rather smoothly though Fitz found he was rather rubbish at baking, but they ended up with some semi-decent mallowmelt.

After the trial all the Vackers were shocked to say the least and most who lived with Alvar and would have to live with him again, were devastated but Sophie was off with Biana and Keefe flirting with some other Vackers and people around. He was obnoxious of course but you’d have to give it to him he was consistent, Fitz could use more consistency right now. As a surprise when they walked out there was Dex waiting for them and he didn’t run straight to Sophie, head down Fitz didn’t see him approaching, but Dex definately saw Fitz. Walking directly up to the older male and putting a hand on his shoulder, was definitely surprising for Fitz when he saw who it was.  
“Hey man, what happened in there?”  
“He’s coming back to Everglen, Alvar is going to live with us.”  
“Woah, that's rough, you know if you want it you can vent to me, whenever.”  
“Hey, is there any possible way we can go to your place, Keefe said he had somewhere to be after this, Sophie and Biana are pretty tied up, and I really don’t want to go to Everglen right now with him there.”  
“Nice to know I’m your last pick,” the periwinkle eyed boy said with a laughing tone to his voice, “of course you can come over.”  
A sigh of relief left Fitz’s mouth at the prospect of not returning home straight away, “Thanks.”  
This definitely drew Dex’s attention to the lips of the older boy bringing thoughts to his mind to scandalous thoughts then reprimanding himself for having them in public, and about Fitz who was going through a troubling situation no less. 

Once they arrived at Rimeshire they snuck to Dex’s room so no one, especially the triplets, would know they were here. Upon entering the room another sigh was released from Fitz’s mouth finally knowing he could let himself go. “Can I talk to you?” the older boy inquired.  
“Sure, about whatever you want.”  
“Look I know I’m supposed to be perfect to you and to the world, and my family, and our friends, but it took so much out of me holding up the perfect Vacker image before, but now not only do I have to hold it up but I have to rebuild it, and look like im fine, so I’m sorry you have to see me like this. Also, I expect this to all be in confidence if that wasn’t already implied, you can’t tell anyone.” Dex nodded, Fitz took a deep breath and began, he let himself go, and went on a rant about all his feelings and issues in life feeling so broken and forgetting even who he was talking to. He told Dex about how his family was falling apart, and even telling Dex about his sexuality, his eyes were closed the entire time, not wanting to see the looks on the other boy’s face, and at some point he even felt his face was wet and tasted salt in his mouth as he continued talking. When he stopped he felt the last tear plummet down his face before he forced himself to stop crying and refused to open his eyes hoping that when he did he wouldn’t see disappointment in the eyes of the other boy.  
Dex on the other hand was astonished, not disappointed at all, just happy that Fitz felt comfortable to confide in him even though he could have thought Dex hated him and with good reason to. He felt stupid for ever thinking Fitz could be perfect and not knowing that he dealt with so many problems in his life. Amongst all that there was also some confusion and joy though it might be wrong to see Fitz in this state, but he leaned forward and was sure Fitz felt the bed they were sitting on creak underneath him but soon he Dex had hit his target and felt the warmth of the other boys lips against his. Fitz jerked with surprise finally opening his eyes and jumping of the bed while the courage drained from Dex’s system and a blush rose up his cheeks.  
“Woah, what the hell? Sorry, I’m just in a vulnerable position and now I’m confused. Did you not have a crush on Sophie?”  
“No, I did, there is such a thing as pansexual, you know. Sorry,” Dex was able to say in a meek voice but that was about all he could muster without crying.  
“Okay, but Sophie said you liked someone else.”  
“It was you,”  
“And you aren’t just using me because you know Sophie likes me?”  
“I’m not that kind of person, so sorry for kissing you, I know you’re vulnerable, but I thought I was welcome, but obviously not, however I don’t think I deserve these accusations.”  
“Sorry, I know it was uncalled for but I just, I… don’t know anymore.”  
At this he walked swiftly forward and reconnected their lips warmth blossoming between them. Dex at first was suprised but quickly got into the kiss standing up so they were on the same level though Dex was slightly shorter he was able to overpower Fitz in this state and force him backwards onto the bed. There was a rough noise as they both slammed onto the old bed, and Dex tried not to crush the older boy by balancing on his elbows above Fitz’s head. He could tell the teal eyed boy was trying to not make any noise which the blond was irritated at but he could tell Fitz was unaware of the soundproofing of his room made with Dex’s technopathic abilities.  
Fitz tried to get out from underneath the younger, but he was trapped so he just deepened the kiss and opened his mouth for easy access, after a battle of tongues Dex won and Fitz was in immense pleasure. Dex was able to slip one knee in between Fitz’s legs and rub against the bulge in his pants finally hearing the moan he wanted from the other. He could almost feel the annoyance radiating from the other boy as he smiled into the kiss and slowly moved down the brunette’s neck peppering him with kisses and what were sure to be hickeys. Hearing the whimpers from the boy beneath him along with the other boy moving the tent in his pants against Dex’s leg was definite cause for arousal, that night was fun for both of them, no one would have guessed it was the child of a “bad match” who took the great Fitzroy Vackers Virginity.


End file.
